The design of application software which is downloaded to and executed on a mobile communication terminal such as a cellular phone is generally carried out with the pixels in the display screen of the mobile communication terminal being considered as coordinates. Therefore, in cases where the designed application software display area, and the displayable area of the display screen of the mobile communication terminal on which this application software is executed are the same, the images of the application software are displayed so as to match the display screen.
However, in cases where the display area of the application software is smaller than the displayable area of the display screen in which the application software is executed, the corresponding images are displayed inclined toward the top left of the display screen, and, for example, the appearance of application software for the receiving screen is not favorable.
Further, in cases where the display area of the application software is larger than the displayable area of the display screen on which this application software is executed, part of the corresponding images is cut from the top of the display screen and not displayed.
In order to resolve these problems, complex processing has been required such as processing that prepares application software display area sizes for each displayable area of a variety of mobile communication terminals and that performs distribution by allocating application software to each mobile communication terminal.
Accordingly, the present invention was conceived with the foregoing in view, and an object thereof is to provide a mobile communication terminal and a display control method that obviate the need for complex processing of the kind described above and make it possible to perform control such that the display area during execution of application software is optimum.